


Untitled

by NeggTheEgg



Category: SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeggTheEgg/pseuds/NeggTheEgg
Summary: Taehyung didn't do it, he swears.Jimin wanted to trust, but was that a good idea?Hoseok just wanted something for himself; he deserved it, didn't he?Yoongi wasn't supposed to get involved.Jungko328dyg i83j insa87gfc,kjhs;\Namjow84bc cai754 seo84g thi9e8vba'm;... .- ...- . / -- .(Republished because AO3 was being problematic





	Untitled

_The world moved on_

_As I stood still_

_I've been waiting so long_

_I've forgotten what I was waiting for_

 

 

Two hundred and fifty-nine days. That was how long he had spent in this wretched cell. He swore he was going insane. His nails scratched against the wall, filling the room with a shrill screech. A grumble and a couple of taps could be heard on the other side of the wall. Just to spite them, Taehyung brought his fingertips against the cell wall again, allowing himself a small smirk.

Murder. His life in here for a murder; an eye for an eye. Or so they say. No-one believed him, but in his heart, and maybe his mother’s, Taehyung knew he didn’t belong in a cell like this.  He could put up with the stigma of his record, but this? This was another story.

Of course, Taehyung was no saint.  After all, he was in a prison. But he did know that the police officers in this part of town were damn fools.  Taehyung was no fool. If he was to commit that mess of a murder, he’d at least clean up better. He wouldn’t leave his fingerprints and boot-prints smearing blood across the scene like boo-boo the fool, begging to be captured. He would’ve done it quickly and cleanly. Internal bleeding, poisoning- there were  _ so _ many cleaner ways to have killed them, but  _ no _ . This wannabe killer swept the used bloody knife under the carpet like a forgotten toy.  However, this was all a little fantasy. Quite unfortunate, since if Taehyung had actually done it, he wouldn’t be rotting away in this heap of rusting metal. If Taehyung actually had done the deed, he’d still be living his life. 

\- - -

Taehyung looked around the boorish room he’d been forced to call home. In another life, he had the bottom-most bed nestled underneath his cousin’s. Now, he had a dense, wooden block. What Taehyung had now hardly counted as a bed.

Back then, he used to live in a quaint little home.  It wasn’t anything big, but at least Taehyung could call it home. He had a little kitchen he could run to for breakfast; a living room he could squabble with his cousins in. Now, Taehyung had bars, cement, and silence weighing down his heart. 

Sometimes, he regretted his past crimes.  Maybe only for the sake of his mother, but nevertheless, he had some regrets. Maybe, if he didn’t have a record he wouldn’t be here. Despite what the court said, Taehyung knew justice hadn’t been served. He couldn’t serve justice, but he would gladly serve up revenge instead.

…… 

Twenty-two years is equal to eight thousand and thirty days. Eight thousand and thirty days is equal to one hundred and ninety-two thousand, seven hundred and twenty hours- or how long Park Jimin has been alive. He was always counting. The days until he finished his grueling training. The days until he was a real cop. A  _ real _ cop, with a  _ real _ badge, who could go on  _ real _ missions. All Jimin wanted was to be real. 

Jimin still had two weeks before he completed his training; he would lay in bed at night and count the hours. Three hundred and thirty-six to be exact.  

Jimin never went to a real college as most kids would. No, he threw his academic life away; he didn’t need it. Since the day he was old enough to read, he knew his place in the world. He was going to help people. He’d been waiting for this for eight thousand and thirty days. The finish line was finally his sight and he was sprinting the final stretch. 

…… 

Twenty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds. As much as Jimin loved his academy, there was only so much he could take, and right now, he was dying to get back to his bed. 

_ Tick Tick Tick _

At the sound of the bell, Jimin was out the door.  He knew he should be studying; the exams were in a week, but he had plenty of time.  Just for now, Jimin fell into the open arms of his mattress.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SF9 doesn't really come into the story until later... rip sorry!!
> 
> Crossposted from Wattpad: support us at https://www.wattpad.com/user/neggtheegg
> 
> This is an account run by too many people :P
> 
> It's a collaborative work and we hope you enjoy! -Breadbasket, Nyoom, Yooniverse, and the rest of the Negg Crew


End file.
